Grasping for Freedom
by pick22
Summary: Warning- This is going to be a very dark story. There will be little humor and an overabundance of violence. Scenes of rape, child abuse, and cold blooded murder will be norms. If you don't like that then don't read this since it will only offend you. You have been warned. Female Harry Potter. Girl Harry. The story of what would have happened if Harry had been born a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I hope you enjoy the read. As I have stated previously don't expect there to be unicorns and flowers in this. This story will show the truly evil side that humans are capable of.

(My apologies about any grammatical mistakes.)

* * *

Chapter 1

A Dark Beginning

Candice arose carefully. She had always had very good vision at night, so the darkness did not hinder her. Looking across the bed, she saw her Uncle passed out. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Sliding off the bed, she was once again thankful of her slight weight. Treading lightly across the floor she carefully opened the door willing it not to squeak as it open. As she knew it would be, the rusty door guarding her bedroom made no sound. As she stepped foot outside her room she stopped for a moment listening carefully. Nothing. Good the light had not awaked him. She started walking again, heading to the kitchen. Stopping in front of the fridge, she opened it quietly. She grabbed the milk, poured herself a glass, and quickly downed it, being careful to make no sound. She put the milk away, rinsed her cup out with water, and put it back in the cupboard. Just as she was closing the cupboard door, the light flicked on. She froze unable to stop the gasp the rose out of her. Licking her lips nervously she turned and faced her uncle.

"What are you doing out her" he said looking at her drunkenly.

"Uncle I came to get you more alcohol" Candice lied, willing her hardest to make him believe. He looked at her drunkenly for a minute then turned and walked back to her bedroom. Candice quickly grabbed a bottle of scotch and hurried back turning off the light on her way back.

* * *

As the sun arose the next day Candice lay on her bed relaxing as she so rarely got to. As she laying dozing in the sunlight streaming in though her window she heard the click of the mailbox as the mail was pressed though the slot. Sighing she rolled over. No sense in waiting and taking the risk of forgetting she had done that once. In the processes of gathered the letters she abruptly froze. Running her fingers across thick yellow parchment she eyed the emerald-green ink. Candice. It said it clearly across the front of it. She only knew a few words but that was the first one she had been taught, back when her Aunt and cousin were alive, back when she was still allowed to go to school. Quickly putting the rest of the letters on the counter she opened her letter with trembling fingers. Suddenly the door was unlocked and her uncle walked in. He caught site of her in the kitchen trying to read her letter. His faced went red and he started towards her. Gasping in fear she dropped her letter and ran to her room hiding under the bed. In the kitchen she could hear her uncle pick up the letter and start reading it. She braced herself.

"Girl! Out here now" he roared.

Taking a deep breath, she crawled out from under the bed and exited her room walking to stand in front of her uncle. "Yes uncle" she said submissively.

"Why did you read this?" he snarled. "I told you your freakishness was at an end!"

"I'm sorry uncle," she said softly with her eyes on the floor. "I saw my name"

His race beet red he took a few breaths glaring at her. "You were mistaken"

"Yes uncle" she whispered.

"Go to your room and don't come out" he told her harshly.

* * *

The next day her uncle put bars on the windows and blinds outside to keep all the light out. She sat on her bed watching him as he put a bolt on the outside of her door. Looking through the doorway she could see her reflection in the mirror. Long black hair framed her face and vivid green eye stared back with no emotion. The bruises on her face stood out against her pale skin. Her uncle had not been gentle last night.

"Done," her uncle said smiling happily looking up from his work. "You'll stay here forever now."

As he walked out the room and locked the door Candice felt a growing sense of dread.

* * *

Darkness. That was all she knew now. She did not know how long she had been locked up with just her thoughts to keep her company. Occasionally she would hear her uncle muttering outside the door angrily. He visited her nightly and sometimes brought food. Days on her bed one night (at least she thought it was she had no way of knowing for sure) she heard loud knocking on the door, followed by her uncle wrenching open the door.

"Who the bloody hell are you" she heard him say.

"I am Severus Snape and I have come to acquire Candice Potter." A smooth articulated voice said. "Bring her to me"

"Your one of those freaks!" her uncle snarled "Leave my home this instance the brat isn't here"

She heard the other man sigh then her uncle gasp.

"Imperio" the man named Severus Snape said. From her Uncle there was no sound, she heard the door close and footsteps echoed down the hall. "You might as well come out Potter, I know you're in here."

With a soft gasp of surprise she threw herself under the bed shaking in fear wondering who this man was. She heard the man speak again, a word she didn't understand. His footsteps approached her door stopping outside of it. "Potter come out of there" She felt his will suddenly. Its intent was to unlock her door. Concentrating her hardest she willed the door to stay locked. A loud click told her the she had failed. Huddled under the bed she stayed completely silent. His footsteps approached stopping at the foot of the bed. She could see black boots under some kind of dress. "Potter!" the man's voice was hard and angry now "when you get to Hogwarts the first thing you will learn is that you are never to try and use your power against me like that. Now I have been patient enough, out from under the bed or I drag you to Hogwarts by your damn hair." Almost sobbing she slowly crawled out from under the bed, and then cowered in front of him. "Come" he snapped not even looking at her turning on his heel and walking quickly out the door. Hesitating only briefly she followed albeit a bit slower. "I have been sent to take you to diagon alley to get your school supplies and then take you….." his words died in his mouth as he finally looked at her. For a moment, he seemed at a complete loss of words. Then for a moment, he looked almost as if he would cry. Stepping forward he raised his hand touched the bruises on her face the shape of a large handprint obvious. She tried not to flinch but she had always hated it when someone made physical contact with her. "How" the words grated out of him. His hand forced her face up so that he could look in her eyes.

* * *

As Severus looked into eyes that looked so much like lily's he saw fear, he could feel it with his Liglemecy skills as well. Raw terror. She was shaking too he realized and her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Please" he heard her whisper pleadingly. She whimpered and closed her eyes refusing to look at him any longer. Abruptly he felt her try to apparateand rebound from the anti-apperation wards surrounding the home. She went limp having fainted when she realized she wasn't going anywhere. Surprised he caught her slight weight and picked her up. He had to take her to Albus immediately she looked to be on the verge of starving to death.

* * *

Severus watched her as she lie limply in the hospital bed. After he had brought her here he had went back and question Dursley with veritaserum. What he had learned was horrifying. He had killed Dursley after he had learned everything. Burned him alive. It made him feel a little better. Sighing he turned and looked at Poppy. "How long until she wakes" he inquired.

"Patience Severus, she will awaken" Albus Dumbledore said as he walked stately into the hospital wing.

"No thanks to you! You said she would be safe! We made a deal! Explain why you didn't uphold your end of the bargain." Severus snarled.

Albus sighed sadly "I thought she was safe Severus."

The door opened quietly and Minerva and Minister Fudge walked in.

"How is she?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Alive. Barely" Poppy responded.

"What happened to her? How could this happen?" Minerva questioned with tears in her eyes.

Poppy hesitated then quietly whispered "Her Uncle did not treat her well."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that he starved her intentionally? Fudge asked.

Poppy let out a small sob and took a deep breath. "Diagnostic spells reveled that she's been starved for years. He also ….. he … he raped her. Repeatedly."

Albus and Minerva gasped.

Fudges face hardened. Taking out his wand he sent out a patronis to deliver a message.

"Cornelius?" Albus asked quietly. His face was pale and he was visibly shaking.

"I'm sending an Auror team to take Mr. Dursley into custody immediately." Fudge said answering the unasked question.

Albus hesitated then his faced hardened into a mask that portray but one emotion. Rage. "No" he said firmly. "I wish to deal with Dursley myself."

Fudge hesitate a moment then nodded and sent out another patronus.

"You're too late" Severus said bitterly.

The others looked at him questioningly.

"He's dead. I killed him. Burned him alive." Severus told them.

Albus nodded no emotions showing on his face.

"You shouldn't have done that! We needed to question him." Fudge snapped.

"I did. Merlin help me I did. He told me everything." Severus whispered.

Minerva drew a shaky breath. "How long"

"Since she was four." Severus said dully.

Poppy let out another sob and Minerva sat down slowly on the floor.

"Did he suffer" Albus asked coldly.

"I did my worst" Severus replied.

"Good" Albus said quietly tenderly smoothing Candice hair.

* * *

Candice regained conciseness slowly. She was in a soft bed. Softer than her uncles. Then someone was touching her. Running their hands on her hair. Involuntarily she flinched and let out a gasp. Knowing now that they knew she was awake, she opened her eyes. An old man stood above her. At the foot of the bed she was in was the man who had captured her. Severus she thought he had said. Severus Snape. Next to him stood two other men, and a woman in a nurse outfit and in a large pointed hat. Was she at the hospital? The man above her smiled and reached out a hand.

"My name is Albus Du-"

He scream of terror cut him off. Quickly pulling away from his hand she accidentally fell off the bed. Scrambling away in fear she realized she was trapped. The other three were between her and the door. Were they going to hurt her like her uncle did?

* * *

Albus heard her gasp and felt her flinch. He must have touched a wound on accident. Her eyes opened and he was momentarily struck by what a vivid shade of green they were. He smiled at her calmly extending his hand to shake hers.

"My name is Albus Dum-"

Then she was pushing herself away with a scream and she tumbled off the bed. Surprised by this he was unable to catch her. Poppy quickly walked around the bed to help her up. Gasping she scrambled on all fours to the corner of the room, where she huddle against the wall and cried softly with her arms wrapped around her. Poppy slowed hesitating.

"Candice" she said softly "We're not going to hurt you." Candice made no reaction at all and kept sobbing. Poppy slowly approached her knelling down and slowly reaching out a hand. "Candice?"

Candice pushed herself father into the corner. "No!" she said loudly. At the same time Poppy was shoved backwards by and unseen force. Candice's body went limp and they knew she had passed out.

Albus took a deep breath "Poppy are you all right?"

* * *

Candice lay silently on the floor in the corner of the room. She had no control over her body, it was the old mans will restraining hers that kept her here. She focused harder on breaking his control but he was to powerful. Slowly she lapsed in to unconscious. When she awoke again she was quickly aware of another person in the room with her. Keeping her breathing even she carefully extended her thoughts touching everything with them. It was the man who called himself Severus and strangely, she felt none of his previous maliciousness.

"I know your awake Candice. It is very rude to read another person's mind you know." His voice was soft and soothing countering the bite in his words. "How are you feeling?" Opening her eyes Candice sat up slowly and looked at him. He was seated on a chair near the foot of her bed. She watched him carefully least he make any move to attack. He sighed tiredly and looked at her sadly. "Were not going to hurt you Candice. No one will ever hurt you again."

"Where am I sir?" she asked her voice light and barely audible.

Severus looked at her and nodded "Yes of course, you are at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly. I am the potions master here." She looked at him blankly causing him to frown. "Surely you read your letter?"

"I can't read sir. Just my name."

Severus frowned at her words "Well I suppose it falls to me to tell you then, I think Albus has already done enough." He said trailing off quietly at the end, only her acute hearing allowed her to hear it. "You're a witch Candice. You can do magic." Severus told her.

Candice frowned slightly but made no other reaction. Sighing Severus pulled out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he intoned causing the nearby bed to levitate slowly off the ground. Candice watched expressionlessly. Severus lowered the bed to the floor and frowned at her obviously having expected more of a reaction. "Right well tomorrow, I will take you to diagon alley and we will get you your school supplies. For now sleep well, you need to rest." With that he turned and started walking out of the room.

"What if I want to leave?" she asked her voice stopping him at the door.

He turned back slowly. "You are safest here."

"So I'm still a prisoner? Are you going to hurt me like my Uncle did?" she asked softly.

Severus frowned at her words. "No dear child no one will ever lay a finger on you again." With that he opened the door and closed it quietly behind him leaving Candice alone with her thoughts. Staring up at the ceiling Candice felt something that she had not felt in a long time … hope.

Severus walked quickly in to the great hall to find Albus , Poppy and Minerva already in deep discussion. "She woke briefly last night." He told them with no preamble.

"How is she?" Minerva asked quickly.

"About what you would expect. She knew nothing about her being a witch. I told her that we would go to get her things from Diagon alley today." Severus told them.

"Do you think it is wise to take her out in the world so quickly?" Albus asked.

"Planning on stopping me?" Severus asked eyeing Albus flatly. "The best thing for her right now is to be shown that there is a world outside of the hell she's spent her childhood in."

Albus inclined his head. "Perhaps you are right. Needless to say I do not think my decisions regarding her safety have worked well. I will be guided by you in this Severus."

Severus blinked in surprised. "That's unexpected"

Albus smiled sadly at him. "But very true. When are you going to get her?"

"Now" Severus said turning on his heel and walking out the door. Stepping to a nearby fireplace, he pulled out a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in the fire. Immediately the fire turned green in color and he step in. "Hospital wing" he said clearly, and with a loud whoosh, he was gone.

Candice heard the door open and she sat up quickly, shaking slightly in fear and eagerness. It was an odd mix of emotions. Severus walked into the room and stopped some distance away from her. "Good your awake." He said. "Well go on and get up. Here." he said placing some clothing on the foot of the bed, he had stopped at. "Get changed you can't go out in public in a hospital gown." With that he turned and walked out of the door. Candice got slowly to her feet and walked over to the bed he had left the clothing at. Running her finger slowly across the embroidery on the green dress she was given, she marveled at the quality of the clothing. Never before had she had clothing so grand, so soft. Walk walked slowly over to dressing mirror and stripped absent-mindedly. Naked she surveyed herself in the mirror. The bruises that had previously marred her skin were miraculously gone, leaving smooth soft skin. Her face was unblemished as well, with the exception of a barely visible scar in the shape of a lightning bolt of her forehead. A knocking on the door made her jump.

"Hurry along Candice we have much to do today" Severus's muffled voice sounded through the door. Wordlessly Candice dressed quickly putting on the soft leather boots that had been provided. Silently she padded across the floor and turned the handle, her slight weight made opening the large door almost impossible and she grunted jerking her weight against the handle. The abruptly gave and all but flew open almost throwing her to the ground. Severus raised an eyebrow at her from the other side of the doorway. Silently she looked back. "I think it is time you finally read your letter. Or rather have it read to you." With that he pulled out a thick piece of parchment with green writing on it. Opening it he began.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

After a long silence with her only reaction being a deepening of the frown she seemed too permanently wear Severus sighed saying. "Well come along, we'll be traveling by floo powder today." With that, he walked over to the fireplace and threw a large pinch of what looked like sugar into the fire. The flames turned green causing her to blink and consider them carefully. "Since you have never done this before you will be traveling with me." As he said this, he extended his hand towards her. Shaking her head she slowly backed away. "Candice, I promised I'm not going to hurt you." Severus told her softly. Licking her lips she considered carefully what to do. Truly, she did not have much of a choice, her only logical course of action was to stay silent and obey him least he hurt her. Taking a deep breath, she shakily put her hand in his. Gently he led her into the fireplace causing her to flinch back before she realized there was not heat. "Gringotts" Severus said clearly. At his words they abruptly began spinning and then just as suddenly stopped. Stepping out of the large ornate marble fireplace Severus looked down at her. His finger slowly brushed a tear off her cheek. "Come" Turning he walked up to a tall counter, she loitered slowly behind him. "Miss Candice Potter needs to make a withdraw from her trust vault." He told an ugly creature sitting behind the counter.

"Key?" the goblin said not looking up. Wordlessly Severus handed one across the counter. The goblin looked at it carefully. "Very well. Griphook! Take these two to the girls trust vault." At his words another ugly creature walked up and bowed to them slightly. The cart ride down was defiantly not enjoyable. As they stopped outside her vault Griphook held out his hand for the key. With a loud click it unlocked as the creature turned the key. It swung open silently to reveal massive piles of gold stacked to the ceiling.

Severus walked in quickly "This is your trust vault. It is refilled yearly from your family vaults which you will gain control of on your 17th birthday. The gold ones are galleons. Do not bother getting anything but those right now. We can get change at the shops." Candice walked in slowly behind him and hesitantly began placing gold coins in the bag that she had been given by Severus earlier. After she had filled it they got back on the cart and ascended to the surface.

* * *

Blinking in the sun, Candice looked out on the long street from the top of the marble stairs leading up to the entrance of Gringotts. Quickly she hurried after Severus who was already at the bottom catching up to him as he came to a stop outside of a store. "You'll need to be measure for school robes. Come." Walking in Severus motioned for her to go stand on a stool in the center of the shop. "I will find the owner."

Next to the stool she went to stand on, was a tall blonde boy. Turning he smirked at her "Hogwarts?" His eyes were an incredible shade of blue. She nodded wordlessly. "I thought so." He said confidently "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He looked at her expectantly.

"Candice Potter" she whispered quietly.

At her words, his eyes widened dramatically. "Are you really?" he asked excitedly. "I've heard all about you, they said you were living with muggels is that true?" Candice nodded nervously. "Well that's unfortunate. I'm sure that was terrible." At this Candice nodded her head vigorously. A woman walked up to them then interrupting their conversation.

"Well what will it be today my dears? Just the standard Hogwarts robes?" At her words Draco sneered.

"A Malfoy does not were the clothing of common rabble, neither does a Potter. Make us both robes of the finest silk." His words caused a widening of the woman's eyes, which looked quickly at her forehead obviously having knowledge of the barely visible scar. "Today women, Miss Potter is not here for you to gape at." The woman quickly went to work measuring both of them. Candice licked her lips nervously at the closeness of her. "Have you got your wand yet? My father is going to take me to get mind after this. Do you want to go together?" Candice nodded slowly. She did not think Severus would mind and this boy seemed very nice.

"All done dears. Your robes will take some time to make but we will owl them to you shortly." The woman told them.

Stepping off the stool Draco turned to her and then stopped in surprised. "Severus! What are you doing here?"

Severus walked over and smiled down at Draco. "Helping Candice here get her school things."

"We were going to go get our wands together is that alright?" Draco asked him.

Severus thought this over quickly, Draco was a good boy, and it would be good for Candice to make some political connections. The Malfoy's were a very powerful family. "I see no reason why not. Come." Severus turned and walked out the door stopping outside and waiting expectantly. As they followed him outside they were soon joined by another man. He was very tall and with blond hair it was obvious that this was Draco's father. "Ah Lucius it is good to see you again. Your son has just met Candice. Candice this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius this is Candice Potter."

The blonde man bowed slightly to her. "A pleasure Miss Potter. It's interesting to finally met the girl who defeated the dark lord."

Clearing his throat quickly Severus said "Draco was actually saying he was planning on getting his wand. If it's not an inconvenience would you mind if Candice followed along? I unfortunately have an errand to run."

Lucius smiled slightly "We would be honored."

* * *

If you enjoyed please let me know so I can decide whether this story is worth continuing with.


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad to see a few people liked my story. Hope you guys enjoy this._

* * *

Candice felt herself start to panic slightly at Severus's words. Just because he had proved trustworthy so far did not mean others would. Forcing herself to even out her breathing she slowly calmed herself. When she opened her eyes she found Draco smiling at her and Lucius looking at her considering. Suddenly she felt a slight change. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she knew something was wrong. It was as if there were an echo of her thoughts within her mind, but then she noticed they were different. Abruptly the strange thought vanished leaving her blinking in the warm sunlight.

"Well, come on. Let's go get our wands Candice!" Draco said excitedly turning and jogging up the street. Lucius and Candice followed, albeit at a slower pace. As Lucius fell in beside her slow steps she suddenly felt uneasy. Looking up she saw him staring at her with a slightly pale face, he blinked upon realizing she had seen him and directed his attention elsewhere. Eventually they caught up to Draco, who stood waiting impatiently in front of a shop with a wand in the window. "Come on!" Draco wined.

"Conduct yourself according to your stature Draco" Lucius said coldly. At his words Draco turned slightly pink in embarrassment. "Miss Potter?" Lucius said opening the door with a slight bow and a mocking twist to his lips. Walking by him into the store, Candice realized that Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous person. As she walked inside she passed another boy her age walking out with his parents. His eyes followed her across the room until his footsteps carried him out of the building. In the middle of the room stood a tall old man with strange silver eyes, the air around him seemed cold.

"Ah Miss Potter!" the man exclaimed happily. "I've been looking forward to seeing you." With a smile he stepped forward extending his hand. Candice stepped back quickly, going to stand behind Draco who had just walked in. The man stopped frowning.

"Something wrong Ollivander?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"No, although I must say it is somewhat odd to see a Malfoy and a Potter being cordial." The old man whose name was clearly Ollivander replied curiously to Malfoy's inquiry. "Regardless, Draco let's have a look at you!" At his words Draco bounded up excitedly. Lucius shot him a dark look which Draco mostly ignored. With a slight jab she felt Ollivander direct his will through his wand, causing a measuring tape to start measuring the strangest things on Draco. Once it finished measuring in between his nostrils Candice saw him again jab his wand and felt his will. Stepping forward eagerly she tried to feel what he was doing but the sensation was already gone. "Right then! Try this one, Yew with a dragon heart string core, rigid." Ollivander said pulling a box off of one of the selves and opening it to reveal a wand. Draco eagerly stuck his hand forward, but before he could even touch it Ollivander had already taken it away. "No, that's definitely not it." he muttered walking into the back of the store. "I know" he said repapering suddenly enough to make them all jump "Try this one". With that Ollivander deposited a wand into his hands. As soon as it touched his skin Candice knew it was the right one. She could feel joy coming from the wand almost as if it had emotions. "Excellent!" Ollivander said clapping as Draco's wand emitted a steady stream of purple smoke.

"Well come on Miss Potter you next!" Candice slowly approached him hoping he would not see the need to measure her. Luckily he seemed to forget to, or perhaps her will had granted her wish. Ollivander hurried off into the back of the shop and came back with a wand. At that Ollivander eagerly deposited the wand in her hand. A high pitched sound caused every piece of glass in the room to shatter, causing Lucius and Draco to jump slightly. With that Ollivander proceeded to hand her almost every wand in the room it seemed like. Finally after what seemed like hours Ollivander stopped and looked at her considering. With a slow nod he left the room leaving her alone with Draco and his father, who now appear to be in a deep discussion. "Here" Ollivander's voice sounded quietly from behind her. Jumping Candice spun around to see him holding a box in his hands. Opening it he revealed a wand. "Holly, Phoenix feather core, 11 inches, nice and supple." Candice knew immediately that it was her wand. Excitedly she reached forward to take it, as her hand touched the smooth finish of the wood she felt a sense of contentment. Smiling Ollivander said "Yes I thought that would be your wand." Knelling down he lowered his voice looking into her eyes. "That wand has a brother. The Dark lord is the one who commands it, be careful girl because he surely wants you dead."

Even with him knelling she was still forced to look up at him. "Who is the Dark Lord?" she asked him carefully.

"We do not speak his name." Ollivander whispered back before standing and telling her that her wand would be 7 galleons. She frowned at the obvious dismissal but pulled out the proper amount of golden coins. Stretching up on her toes she was barely tall enough to deposit the coins upon the counter. She had no wish to touch Ollivander. Turning she joined Lucius and Draco and they all walked out the door.

"Excellent, excellent" Lucius said rubbing his hands together. The sky was a beautiful crimson color with the setting sun. "Well nothing left to do now! Ah, Draco why don't we have your new friend over for supper tonight? I'm sure Narcissa would be overjoyed to meet her."

At his words Draco's face brightened and he nodded eagerly. "I can show you how to fly!" He said turning to Candice excitedly. Candice hesitated slightly "I don't know Severus-"

"Is right here" Lucius interjected smoothly with a victorious smile. "Severus my dear friend! Young Draco here was just inviting Candice here to supper tonight. You'll be joining us as well, I hope?" he stated rather than asked.

Severus hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Yes I think that's an excellent idea Lucius.

* * *

As Severus walked beside Lucius to the apparition point, he thought carefully over what the elder Malfoy's plans might be. He obviously wanted to use Candice somehow, that was a given. One thing he was quite certain of was that he did not want to harm her. Had that been the case he would never have allowed her to be around him.

"Severus?" Lucius asked coming to a stop at the small plaza. Brick's laid in a strange pattern signified that it was the apparition zone.

"My apologies Lucius, I was lost in thought." Severus said with a slight smile.

At his words a muscle in Lucius's cheek twitched in annoyance. Severus was reminded that Lucius did not like to be ignored, quickly he used his Occlumency to smooth his face and rid himself of the smile that threatened to widen at the thought. "I was saying that I have keyed you both into the wards. You may apparate when ready." He said coldly. With that he roughly grabbed Draco and vanished with a large crack. Candice's eyes widened slightly and Severus felt himself somewhat relived at her first true display of a human emotion other than fear.

"Candice" he said holding his arm out to her "take my arm." The slight frown she wore conveyed her displeasure at the thought "We can't Apparate until you do." Finally she walked forward stiffly coming to stand just outside of reach. With an impatient sigh he stepped forward and ignoring her flinch he grabbed her hand. With a loud crack they both vanished.

* * *

Candice was unable to stop herself from flinching as his hand touched hers. Suddenly she was being strangled. Then as quickly as it came it was gone. Gasping in terror she tried to jerked her hand out of Severus's grip and stumbled away. Unfortunately his grip was much too strong. With wide eyes she surveyed him in fear. Then she focused her will on being free on moving out of his grip, and she was once again felt a strangling sensation. Abruptly Severus was in front of her a good ten yards, and the sensation was gone again. He turned around looked slightly surprised. "Candice." He said "Come." With that he turned and walked calmly up the brightly lit walkway. With wide eyes Candice noticed for the first time the mansion in front of her. It was enormous and picture perfect in every way. With a slight jump she realized that Severus was already some distance up the path. With a slight gasp she quickly ran to catch up with him, slowing when she was still a few feet away. Careful not to walk any closer to Severus she surveyed the lands with eyes wide in wonder. The large home lay deep in a valley, next to a lake that was still enough that it could be mistaken for glass. Over all it was the most incredible sight she had ever laid eyes on. Then she ran into Severus. With a slight intake of breath she quickly jumped back. Rolling his eyes he turned and knocked hard on the wall. A moment later it faded away like smoke. Eyes wide Candice found herself looking at the ugliest person she had ever seen. He was about her height and had bulging green eyes.

"Can I help you Sir and Miss?" The ugly little man asked.

Severus swept past him into the large room. "Tell Lucius that his guests have arrived."

"Yes Sir!" the man said and vanished with a loud crack.

Silently Candice and Severus waited surveying the majesty of the room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all marble and a large mural painted in what looked like gold covered the ceiling. "Typical of Lucius to make us come the long way. Don't think too much of it, he likes to show off." Severus said breaking the silence. Looking over at her he said "Do you even understand me?" Candice nodded indignantly. "Well that's something at least" Severus said dryly. "Be careful here girl, Lucius could be a powerful ally or and dangerous enemy."

Candice** looked at him consideringly "Which are you?" she asked quietly.**

"Candice!" Draco's voice said cutting off Severus's response. He ran out quickly to meet them causing Candice to shy back slightly. He did not appear to notice and started speaking excitedly "Candice this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy." A rap of Lucius's cane on his shin made him winch and stop talking. With a smile a beautiful blonde woman walked up to them. "Severus" she said warmly giving his a brief hug. "It's been too long, and Miss Potter I don't believe we've meet yet" she said with a smile kneeling down so that she could be at eye level with Candice. Candice tried to smile back but instead she only managed to look slightly less displeased. Narcissa's smile dimmed slightly for a moment. "I was friends with you mother you know. Back in school. We were as close as sisters once. Always remember Candice you have a family here if you ever want one." Candice blinked and felt her eyes moisten slightly at the thought. Family. Shaking her head slightly she forced the thought out of her mind. Realizing she wasn't going to say anything Narcissa stood up brushing some nonexistent dust off of her elegantly.

"Come." Lucius said turning and walking inside. They followed and entered a large marble room with a magnificent fountain. The light reflected though the windows making the room glow serenely. Lucius stopped and then smiled slightly "Draco, why don't you show Candice around the house? Severus and I have just a bit of business to take care of."

At his words Draco nodded. "Come on Candice I'll show you the grounds!" Candice hesitated for a moment but then followed him slowly.

* * *

Wordlessly Severus followed Lucius into a small living room. A house elf quickly brought tea and then vanished with a crack.

"So" Lucius said taking a sip of his tea. "The Girl Who Lived. Hm, I take it you know what her Uncle did to her?"

"You used legilimency on her." Severus stated flatly.

Lucius nodded. "Yes I was quite surprised by what I saw."

"Well I hope your curiosity is sated now" Severus told him darkly.

Lucius smirked slightly. "On the contrary I am even more fascinated. She is powerful Severus, very powerful."

Severus hesitated and then grudgingly replied "Her accidental magic is impressive, I've never seen anything like it."

Lucius sneered at him haughtily. "Yes, only she hasn't done any accidental magic."

Severus frowned at him "I don't understand what are you suges-" he cut off with a dawning look of comprehension. "Merlin" he breathed quietly. "You're saying she's consciously using her magic?"

Lucius nodded calmly. "She detected my mental probe as well." Severus blinked in surprised well aware of how accomplished Lucius was in the art of Legilimency.

Severus digested this information quietly for a moment. "So what do you plan to do with this information?" he eventually asked.

Lucius opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Narcissa. "I trust Severus Lucius, and I know you do as well. Let's just cut the shit and get to the point shall we?"

Lucius sighed at her words. "As abrupt and socially inept as my wife is, she is right." He paused briefly. "Voldemort was a mad man" he said flatly "and we were lucky when the girl stopped him." Severus leaned back uncomfortably. "He'll return someday Severus, you know that. Dumbledore won't kill his so we need someone strong enough who can."

"And you belief that Candice is the perfect candidate?" Severus asked dryly. "Be realistic Lucius you've seen firsthand what she's like. She's terrified of her own shadow!"

Lucius shrugged "A risk I'm willing to take. For better or for worse the stick has already been used. Now it's time to try the carrot."

Severus breathed deeply for a moment, and then nodded slowly. With a sigh he said "Yes. I suppose your right, the risk is worth the gain."

Lucius nodded happily. "Good" he said with his characteristic charming smile. "Now that we have decided to act we need to move quickly."

Severus nodded slowly. "I take it you have a plan?"

Lucius smirked "Did you know that all the pureblood families are intermarried?"

"Everyone knows that" Severus said impatiently.

Lucius nodded confidently "It's quite simple. As Potter's parents are gone and her previous guardian is no long … suitable, it is only logical that she live with a good family. A pure family. One who will enforce the values that she should have been thought."

Severus's eyebrows raised into his hair. "You're adopting her?" he asked.

"Yes" Narcissa said with a smile. "Once we help her heal she will be a wonderful daughter. I've always wanted a little girl."

Lucius rolled his eye for once forgetting his decorum. "Yes, we'll I certainly don't share her enthusiasm. For a chance to be free of Voldemort though …." Lucius fell silent for a moment thinking. "For that, I will risk anything I must."

"What about Albus?" Severus asked. "He will never accept this."

Lucius smiled coldly "There is nothing he can do. He has made to many mistakes concerning Candice for anyone to trust him with her safety to him anymore. No, Albus Dumbledore will not be a problem, besides I have a man on the inside you might say."

"Oh? Do tell." Severus responded curiously.

Lucius smirked but made no reply.

* * *

The dismissal from the adults was rankling but there was nothing she could do. Candice followed slowly after Draco hoping to catch a small bit of their conversation. Unfortunately they moved off into another room and their voices cut off. With a small sigh she hurried to catch up with Draco who was walking the wall they had entered earlier. Quickly she stepped though and then stopped in shock. Everything was different.

Upon seeing her look of shock Draco grinned. "It's like Apparating but you just have to walk through the door. Platform 9 and ¾ has similar wards. Um I think my dad said it's called a Flectere spatium ward."

"What's a ward?" Candice asked curiously.

"Basically any form of magic that doesn't require a caster to function." Draco replied "I have some books on them you can use if you want."

"I can't read." Candice told him.

"Oh" he said looking surprised "Well don't worry I'll help you learn." Looking at her awkwardly for a moment he turned and continued walking. Candice followed him and they came to a stop at large shed. "This is where we keep the brooms. I wish I could get in there but my mom keeps it locked." With a small grin he turned to her "For some crazy reason she thinks that I would go flying alone." He remarked dryly.

Hesitantly Candice put her hand on the door of the shed. She could feel the magic flowing through it. She knew immediately what its purpose was. Security. It was a locking ward then. Curiously she focused her will silently wishing for the door to open. As had sometimes happened in the past, the lock clicked and her wish was granted. Magic she had just done magic. With a small smile she opened the now unlocked door "Here" she said handing him a broom.

"Wicked!" Draco said with a large grin. "Let fly. Grab a broom."

Candice shook her head violently. "Come on Candice, it's not that hard. Look." Draco told her, calmly mounting a broom and hovering just off the ground. Candice slowly ran her hands over another broom. It felt alive, like her wand did, only different. Slowly she climbed onto the broom and kicked off the ground. Instantly she felt broom change, now it had a purpose. She could feel the magic in the broom, it pulsed wildly seeking to be set free. She concentrated on moving forward and suddenly she was.

Draco drew up alongside her. "See?" he said with a grin "Easy right?" Candice nodded silently still enraptured by the magic she could feel flowing though the broom. Slowly they both glided across the lake, the setting sun made it look like a ball of fire. Silently they soaked in the serenity and Candice looked over and pondered her new friend. He seemed to have no malicious intentions from what she could see. "Come on, dinner will be ready soon and I don't want to face my dad if were late." Draco said interrupting her musings. Turning his broom back towards the mansion he sped off with a shout "Race you!" Smiling slightly Candice leaned forward causing her broom to rocket after him.

* * *

Dinner was for the most part quite uneventful, with the exception of Candice's poor table manners. Something they would need to work on Narcissa had muttered quietly. Eventually the food was cleared away the hour was growing late, and Candice drowsily swayed on her chair. Seeing this Severus decided that it was past time to retire for the night. Rising he turned to Lucius "Thank you for having us over Lucius. The meal was excellent. I think my ward has grown tired though, so I think it is best if we retire for the evening."

"Yes thank you for coming my old friend. It was wonderful meeting you Candice." He said smiling winningly at Candice who appeared too tired to notice.

With that they were outside and walking out to the apparition point. Apparating them to Hogsmeade Severus took one look at Candice and then directed her to the Three Broom Sticks. Once inside he ushered her over to the fireplace ignoring her hiss of irritation. From there, they flooed directly to the hospital wing. Once inside Candice immediately fell onto the bed and was asleep before Severus even had a chance to speak. Severus briefly considered changing her into pajamas with a switching spell, but recalling what Lucius had said about her sensitivity to magic he decided against it.

As he was walking out of the hospital wing he jumped slightly when Albus's voice said "Severus my boy I've been looking for you."

Severus raised an eyebrow privately doubting that Albus had not known exactly where he was. "Me and Candice were getting a bite to eat." He said volunteering as little information as possible. Turning he faced Albus.

"Ah good, that's good. How is she?" Albus asked.

Severus hesitated concentrating carefully on his Occlumency. "Not good" he said eventually.

Albus sighed sadly. "That's unfortunate."

Severus tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Albus to say more. When nothing came he let out a deep breath and said "I trust there is a reason why you are here?"

"Is there a better place to be?" Albus said with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Seeing Severus about to respond harshly Albus quickly said "The minister is here to speak with you. Nothing to worry about but I wanted to make sure you don't reveal any information about Candice. Right now the less people know the better. When he asks, simply tell him she has been sleeping due to a severe case of magical depletion due to her accidental magic."

Severus nodded in response saying nothing. Silently they proceeded to the headmaster's office. On the way there Severus's thoughts turned to Lucius. Severus liked Lucius however unfortunately, he did not trust him. He had not lied to the girl when he had told her that Lucius could be her greatest ally or her greatest enemy. Only time would tell at this point. As he entered the room he settled his face into a calm mask. The Minister of Magic was here. He needed to be mindful of his thoughts.

"Severus my friend you are no doubt wondering why the minister is here. Here have some tea" Albus said, walking around to sit at his desk where he poured Severus a cup.

As if this was his queue Fudge abruptly spoke up looking up from his tea "Yes Severus, basically I'm here to draft a formal pardon. Normally we would have to acquire an addition witness, but Albus's status as the Supreme Mugwump should enable us to bypass that without any difficulty."

"A pardon?" he asked slightly confused.

"Yes, well technically speaking you did murder a muggle." Fudge said apologetically.

"Ah yes Dursley I almost forgot." Severus said flatly.

Fudge hesitated for a moment twitching slightly. "Well? How is the girl? Is she completely crazy?" he finally blurted out.

Severus hesitated, looking at Albus who shook his head slightly. "She is very tired. Not particularly surprising given her situation."

At that Fudge nodded impatiently "Yes, yes that's good. But have you spoken to her yet?"

"No" Severus said firmly with a frown. "She has been sleeping. It seems when she had her case of accidental magic, she exhausted her magical core."

"Ha!" Fudge exclaimed. "Is that what you're calling that? Hesitating for a moment he licked his lips nervously and then said "We need to consider the fact that the girl may be dangerous."

"What? What is that supposed to mean!" Severus snarled at him. "Look at what was done to her!"

"I am well aware Severus! I reviewed the memory you sent over personally, as did most of the Wizengamot." At this he hesitated twitching again nervously. "Understand this isn't my idea" he told them slowly before quietly continuing on. "The Wizengamot has decided that a block will be placed on her magic, preventing her from using all of her power."

Severus was filled with rage, as he opened his mouth to scream at Fudge he was struck by an incredible source of power. Against his will his eyes were pulled to the headmaster. Albus's face was filled with the same rage Severus felt. Only somehow on him it was much more terrifying. "You will do no such thing." He hissed quietly at Fudge, whose face turned white.

Shaking slightly he said "It's not my choice Albus. I tried to veto it but they had a large enough majority. They felt that with the similarities between the dark lord's childhood and hers that we needed to act to ensure our safety."

Albus face suddenly turned calm, and with a blur his wand twirled. "Imperio!" he said firmly. Fudges face went slack and his eyes turned glossy. "You will return to the Wizengamot and tell them that you placed the block yourself." He told Fudge firmly. Fudge nodded looking slightly confused but then turned and walked to the fireplace. Just as he was stepping into the fire and preparing to leave Albus said "Ah and Cornelius my dear friend do be sure to send Severus his pardon." Fudge nodded dumbly before vanishing in a rush of green flames.

Severus turned slowly to Albus "That may give us problems in the future. Regardless you should know, we ran into Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco." He carefully kept his face smooth will focusing on his Occlumency. A slight pressure on his mind was the only thing that told him Albus had tried using Legilimency and failed.

"Ah how is dear Lucius?" Albus asked as if nothing had happened.

Severus hesitated carefully deciding what to say. "He said that he wants to support Candice and turn on the dark lord."

Albus looked slight dumfounded for a brief moment. "That is unexpected. Do you believe him?"

"Yes" Severus replied firmly.

Albus nodded slowly. "Lucius is one of Voldemort's key supporters. Without the Malfoy vaults Lord Voldemort will find it hard to spread his propaganda. Why exactly does he plan to help Candice?" Albus asked with a slightly suspicion look.

"He thinks that she is strong enough to defeat the dark lord." Severus said calmly.

Albus smiled sadly. "Has my old student finally seen the error of his ways?"

"Doubtful. So what is the plan?" Severus asked beginning to tire of the conversation.

"For now we must keep her safe. We must teach her that all people are not the same. Lucius's plotting cannot interfere with that." Albus said quietly.

Taking a deep breath Severus looked over at Albus. "Fudge and Lucius are right though, she is dangerous."

Albus smiled sadly "Only if we fail." He said quietly and took a sip of his tea.


End file.
